You are my new favorite person
by sxpernerd
Summary: Pues no hay mucho que explicar. Terminé de ver la segunda temporada de Atypical, quedé enamorada de la relación de Casey e Izzie y necesitaba escribir algo sobre ellas. La historia parte a partir de la escena final. Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son originales de la serie.


Casey no estaba segura de cuánto tiempo sostuvo la mano de Izzie, pero le pareció una eternidad. Ambas permanecieron en silencio, cada una sumida en sus pensamientos abrumadas por el sentimiento que ninguna de las dos recordaba cuándo había comenzado.

Izzie se preguntaba por qué su amiga no había respondido la llamada, pero no quería hacerlo en voz alta porque tenía miedo de la respuesta. Acababa de enterarse que tuvo sexo con su novio otra vez y eso se había sentido como un cuchillo atravesando su pecho, una sensación similar a cuando vio a ambos besarse al pie de la escalera cuando un instante antes casi sucede lo mismo entre ellas. La mamá de la castaña escogió el momento justo para interrumpirlas.

Mientras Casey no podía quitarse de la cabeza la pregunta de si era gay. Sabía que no podía hacerlo porque ella amaba a Evan, no mentía cuando lo decía. Pero también sentía algo por la morena que iba más allá de una simple amistad. Fue ella misma la que se inclinó para besarla durante su fiesta de cumpleaños, aunque su amiga había planeado la situación. Y no había podido sacar ese momento de su cabeza, lo que hubiese pasado si su mamá no entraba en ese momento a su habitación.

El teléfono de Casey volvió a sonar, pero esta vez era un mensaje de su mamá:

"¿Dónde estás? Se está haciendo tarde"

La hora en su celular indicaba las 10:09 de la noche.

-Es mi mamá. Tenemos que regresar-

Parecía que Elsa estaba destinada a interrumpir los momentos que tenía con Izzie.

-Uhm… si, vamos- fue ella quien soltó la mano de su amiga.

Casey encendió el motor de la camioneta y empezó a manejar. Durante el camino mantuvieron su acuerdo, no dicho pero aparentemente aceptado por ambas, de no mirarse. Izzie siguió con la mirada fija en la ventana, a pesar de que le era difícil ver algo con claridad por la oscuridad de la noche. Y la otra chica se mantuvo con la mirada en el camino, más que nada porque si no lo hacía corrían con el peligro de chocar, pero tampoco estaba segura de querer mirar a su amiga. Fue la castaña la que se dedicó a cambiar de estación cada vez que salía una canción que no le gustaba.

El camino de regreso también se sintió como una eternidad pues tenían que volver por los cuatro pueblos que recorrieron, aunque como dijo Casey, no se arrepentía de haberlo hecho.

Cuando llegaron a casa de Izzie, la chica se bajó de la camioneta y se recargó con ambos brazos en el espacio de la ventana del copiloto.

-Gracias por traerme, Newton. Te veo mañana en la escuela- una sonrisa estaba en su rostro.

-Claro, no me perdería el último día de clases- replicó.

Luego de eso Casey observó como su amiga se alejaba de la camioneta y entraba a su casa. Esperaba que en el último instante se volteara, pero no lo hizo. Mandó un mensaje a su mamá para avisarle que acababa de dejar a su amiga y ya iba camino para su casa.

Unos 20 minutos más tarde ya había llegado finalmente a su casa. Entró con la esperanza de poder escabullirse a su cuarto y encerrarse con sus pensamientos pues Sam no estava en la casa por la noche de encierro en la escuela, pero la voz de Elsa la llamó desde la cocina.

Cuando Casey entró se sorprendió de ver a su novio sentado en la barra sosteniendo una galleta en su mano.

-¡Evan!- exclamó al tiempo que apresuraba sus pasos y rodeándolo con sus brazos cuando llegó a su lado. -Hey, Elsa- saludó a su mamá con menos emoción antes de separarse de su chico. -¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Como no contestaste mi llamada, pensé en venir a verte- tenía la misma sonrisa tonta de siempre en su rostro. No parecía haberse enojado porque le hubiese colgado el teléfono.

-Solo estaba con Izzie. Fuimos a comprar batidos de algodón de azúcar a un seven eleven a cuatro pueblos de aquí y la señal en mi teléfono no era muy buena- no era del todo cierto, pero esperaba que su novio aceptase aquello como una disculpa.

-Suena a que tuvieron toda una aventura- no parecía importarle mucho al chico.

Elsa, sin embargo, le dio una mirada dubitativa a su hija.

-Gracias por las galletas, Señora Gardner, pero ya que se que Casey está bien yo también debería irme a casa- alzó su mano derecha mostrando su palma como gesto de despedida.

-Yo te acompaño a la puerta- tiró del chico y ambos salieron de la cocina. Sabía lo que pasaba por la mente de su mamá y ella todavía no podía sacar de su cabeza a la versión femenina de su papá. Desearía que su madre hubiese tocado la puerta antes de entrar en su habitación.

No solo acompañó a Evan hasta la puerta de la casa, sino que lo acompañó hasta su auto. Llegaron a la puerta del conductor, el chico se recargó de espaldas al carro y tiró de las caderas de su novia, pegando sus cuerpos.

Casey fue la que tuvo la iniciativa y cerró el espacio que había entre sus labios. Fue un beso con el que pensaba olvidar lo que había pasado con Izzie esa noche. Ella no solo quería a su novio, sino que estaba enamorada de él.

-¿Quieres venir mañana, ver una película y comer pizza de Don?- preguntó la chica al separarse

-Claro- asintió un par de veces -¿Quieres repetir lo del otro día?- se refería a su segunda primera vez.

-Nooo- le dio un golpe juguetón en el hombro con su puño y se zafó de su agarre. Sus mejillas se pintaron de un color rosado casi imperceptible.

-Que aburrida- se burló el chico.

-Es solo que últimamente con los exámenes no hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntos y te extraño- sabía que si hacía planes con Evan no podría hacerlos con su amiga.

-Yo también te extraño- confesó.

-Entonces te veo mañana después de clases- le dio un pequeño beso en los labios y se dirigió a la puerta de su casa.

 **Nota de Autor:**

 _Este capítulo es más que nada introductorio. Tenía tiempo sin escribir y siento que he perdido la práctica, pero espero que les guste._


End file.
